Walking in a Thunderstorm
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: She ran away from her village because they betrayed her. He ran away so that he could survive. Together they want to find something better, a place to live and love. Pairing OCxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: Happy New Year's everyone.**

 **Walking in a Thunder Strom**

The mist caused his short blue hair to stick to his forehead, well his matching dark blue eyes searched for an escape. His breath came in rapid labored bursts as he cast a terror filled glance back behind him. The Mist ninja had appeared from nowhere and slaughtered his village it was pure luck that he'd survived. But his luck failed him because the ninja had seen him escape. He had just kept running the only thing he knew was that he had pasted the Mist border some time ago. What direction didn't matter because he was growing to tried to go on.

A Mist ninja materialized in front of him and at the last second he blocked the tanto strike with his own. But a kick to gut broke his guard and the next thing he felt was the blade piercing his body. For a moment he was in shock and reached a hand down it feel his injury. As he brought it back to his face the red that completely covered his hand, his eyes began to blur. Before the darkness took his he swore he saw a blot of lighting strike the Mist ninja.

With a jolt he awoke and took in his surroundings, he heard the crackle of a fire next, he felt the soft feeling of bandages around his wound, and saw the moonlight. With a grunt he tried to get up.

"Oh good your alive, I knew you were to cute to die." A voice said

He turned to see the speaker was an ebony skinned girl with hair to match her skin and dark purple eyes. As the moonlight hit her skin it appeared as if she was glowing.

A light blush colored his cheeks at the thought but he shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked

"Well that Mist ninja had just stabbed you when I came along and took care of him. Then I bandaged you up. That was few hours ago." The girl said with a smile as she walked toward him, "Now stay still I need to check your wound. " As she knelled he noticed for the first time that he didn't have a shirt on and as her hand touched his chest his face became a little red. The girl noticed and gave a small grin. "You'll heal fine in few days. But for now you need to rest. Oh by the way the name is Ume." The girl said

"Ko" The boy said as he laid back down and a few moments later he was fast asleep.

The rays of sunlight are what Ko woke up to the following morning. The pain in his body had dulled, but the next moment he heard a soft moan in his ear and felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He turned to his right and saw that Ume had snuggled up to him during the night. Face covered in a full blush he nudged the girl.

Ume still asleep furrowed her brow frowned, "Five more minutes." She sleepily said

Well secretly finding her adorable Ko knew they needed to move. He tried to pry her hands off him but it didn't work.

With a sigh he made hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullet"

A medium sized bullet of water escaped Ko's mouth and smacked Ume in the face. At once the girl jumped up and wiped her face off. She turned and glared at the grinning Ko.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need to move." Was his reply as he with a grunt he moved to his feet. "We were you sleeping next to me anyway?"  
Ume huffed, "The fire went out and it's not my fault that you're cute and warm."

"Why did you save me from that Mist Ninja anyway?"

Ume smiled, "We runaway ninjas have to stick together." Ko simply nodded.

A few minutes later the two were tree jumping through a forest.

"Why did you run away from the Hidden Cloud Village?" Ko asked

Ume's eyes narrowed, "My team and I went on a mission and it failed badly. The client wound up dead, and supplies stolen. My _sensei_ and _teammates_ , blamed me without a second thought. Of course how muscle headed Kage went along with them. I was supposed to have my charka sealed and be locked away. But I said "Screw you" to that. When one of my guards took a piss break I escaped my cell and also I stole these," From her bag pulled out a thin file. "This list holds the names of all the Cloud ninja spies in the Elemental Nation. "I plan to use these to barter my way into becoming a Hidden Leaf Ninja."

"Why the Hidden Leaf?"

"Because they kick the other village's butts in the last few ninja wars. I want to be on the winning side for once." Ume said. She glanced at Ko, "I guess I don't have to ask why you left the Hidden Mist. That place has been insane for years."

The two tree jumped for a few moments until Ko spoke up.

"Is it okay with you that if I accompany you to the Hidden Leaf?"

Ume smiled, "I won't have it any other way."

Ko returned the smile and two continued tree jumping.

For the next week a pattern emerged with the two. They would wake up always with Ume wrapped around. Not Ko truly minded that. Then they would pack and continue on their way until dusk, with a quick lunch and dinner. And the cycle would begin again the next day.

The two were a day away from the Fire Country border when Ko suddenly stopped.

"There two ninja a following about a 100 ft behind us and gaining fast. He made hand signs. Hidden Mist justu" A thick layer of mist covered the area as the two hid behind a tree.

A few moments later the two Hidden Mist appeared in their view. Ko pulled out his tanto and jumped on a branch above on of the ninja. With a flick of tanto on ninja fell, and the other's neck caught in whip as with a sharp tug the ninja's neck was broken. The mist dispersed and saw Ume smiling whip in hand.

"So you're a sensor huh?"

Ko nodded, "Help me bury the bodies." He said dragging one behind him. Ume shook her head and followed dragging her own dead body behind her.

As the moon rose they found a small inn, and decided to stop for the night. Between the two of though they only had enough money for one room. When they discovered this Ume turned toward him with what could only be called a predatory smile and literally dragged him up to the room. He also didn't like the knowing the Inn keeper was giving him either.

Ko sat on the bed in the room there were in. It was so soft and he was so tried his eyes soon became heavy and a moment later his body hit the bed and he was fast asleep.

Ume came out of the shower her only item on being a towel on her head, she couldn't wait to see Ko's reaction. Only to hear a soft snoring coming from the bed. Ume sighed smiled he was cute when he was sleeping. With another sigh she grabbed a sleeping shirt and put it one before entering the bed and snuggling up next to Ko. As she wrapped her arms around him she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The next morning the two were less than a mile from Fire Country Border when Ko felt a incredible powerful charka headed toward them.

"Well then we have to move come on." Ume urged starting to run. Only to notice that Ko hadn't moved.

He gave her a sad smile, "It's too fast there is no way we'll make it. At least not both of us. I can distract the ninja you make a run for it."  
Ume narrowed her eyes and marched up to him. "Like hell I'm going to do that. But if this is last time we will see each other, I guess I can do this."

Ume pulled him into a heated kiss and warped her hands around his waist. Ko was shocked for a moment but soon returned the kiss. Only to push her away as a knee came flying at them and smacked him across the forest floor and into a tree.

The ninja that the knee belonged to was dark skinned and wore dark sun glasses along with a white bandana on his head.

Ume eyes widened as she recognized the ninja in front of her. He was Killer Bee brother to the current Raikage and container of the Eight Tailed Beast. They were far beyond screwed. But right now that didn't matter Killer Bee was headed toward Ko to finish the job he started. She wouldn't that happen without a fight. She grabbed her whip and threw that it caught on Bee's right arm, and she put all the electric charka she could into the whip. But it Killer B it did little but tickle. He simply grabbed the whip threw it with Ume attached as she landed with a thud a few feet from Ko. Killer Bee drew one of his swords and walked toward Ko.

"Stop" Ume whispered. Bee turned toward her. She drew the spy folder from her bag and threw it at his feet. "I understand that you have to take me in but let him live. Please he is my friend" She begged.

Bee glanced down at the folder, his brother had sent him to retrieve the spies name and threw a fit about how a mere Chunin had be able to get it. Well there it was at his feet, and as he saw the ex-Kumo ninja crawling toward her fallen friend his eyes softened. He grabbed the file.

"Fool ya Fool I'll let off this time but next time we meet I slice and dice you and friend to bits." Killer Bee said as he vanished.

Ume nodded as Ko's eyes opened.

"Ume how are we still alive?" He asked

With a laugh and smiled she rained down kisses on his face as she hugged him.

A few days later the two found themselves staring at the Hokage Tsuande Senju in her office. The woman was eyeing them harshly. After all it wasn't every day that two foreign ninja appear at the border and claim that they want to defect. It was likely that this could all be an act to try to destroy the Hidden Leaf. But the girl's story checked out as she was placed in the Bingo book as a C-class missing ninja with a rather small bounty. The Senju wasn't surprised that she couldn't find anything on the boy the Mist be as unstable as it was.

"What can you do that can help the village?" She asked

Both of them looked at each other, and the boy closed his eyes for a few moments.

"There are five ANBU level ninja here two hidden in the ceiling, two more on each side of each book case, and final one is hidden under and invisibility justu on the left side of the window.

The Hokage's eyes widened, "You're a sensor that can be useful. You?" She turned toward the girl.

She shrugged, "I have a lighting affinity which would help diverse your ninja, and I also have some insight how Kumo trains there ninja."

Tsuande nodded, "Not as good as your friend, but it works, plus I feel that you two are a package deal. Here is offer, both of you are under probation for six months. I will a Jonin access your skills during that time and if you pass the six months you will be placed on a team. But if either of you take a step out of line I will throw into Torture and Interrogation and you will be nothing but a memory. Got it?"

Both of them nodded.

With a gesture the Hokage to them to leave only for them to almost be barreled over as a blonde haired blue eyed boy ran past them. Ignoring him the two left the Hokage tower and looked over the Hidden Leaf village.

Ume felt Ko interlace their fingers and smile at her. There were in the Hidden Leaf they had made it and they both had a shot to make a better life. A life which hopefully included a lot more of each other.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, and check out my other stories. Until next time thanks for the support.**


End file.
